


Birds & Bees Work in Harmony

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Fantasy/Spooky fun [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, dream can change into animals, namely a parrot for this fic, the bees love him and he loves them, tubbo is a nature spirit, well i think a parakeet is more accurate, wholesome bonding, witch dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Tubbo goes to his secret garden to make flower crowns
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Fantasy/Spooky fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957927
Comments: 14
Kudos: 355





	Birds & Bees Work in Harmony

The breeze carries the sweet scent of honey throughout his secret garden, a place he likes to go to unwind and tend to his bees. One just popped its head out of one of the many beehives he has set up in the clearing circling him.

“Why hello there,” Tubbo held out a hand for the fella to drop a small flower on to. 

The bee continued to buzz around his hand until more bees joined him circling his head. Soon most of the hives were empty with occupants flying about the flowerbeds. Tubbo hummed a melody he knew by heart, light green magic filling the air. Slowly all the plants seemed to glow just a little bit, stand just a sidge taller and be a little brighter. It brought a smile to his face.

Tubbo hummed to himself and danced in his hidden grove for hours before finally sitting on his favorite mossy rock. A few of the larger bees dropped some flowers in his lap to which he thanked them for, picking them up one at a time to begin weaving delicate crowns. 

He was taking his time, putting extra care into the crown he had almost finished when a familiar feather fell upon his head, Tubbo just smiled to himself knowing he was joined by one of his big brothers. It wasn’t long until a soft green parakeet flew down next him making himself at home in the unused flowers.

Tubbo continued his crowns, a small pile sitting to his side. Occasionally a new group of flowers would be placed in front of him and the bird would nussle into his hand as payment for getting the flowers. He was finishing up a crown with lilies and leaves when a light green smoke appeared, bringing a grin to his face.

“There you are,” Tubbo tilted his head slightly and reached out to place the crown on dirty blonde locks.

A lopsided smile rested on Dream’s face, “Thank you Tubbo.”

For the next few hours the duo sat chatting idly making crowns for their friends and family, it had been far too long since the brothers could relax and hang out together. The bees had long since went to sleep, the fireflies coming out to fill the sky when Dream finally got up holding a hand out to Tubbo, “We should start to head back shouldn’t we?”

Tubbo simply nodded, taking the outstretched hand loving the warmth of the bigger hand. Together they gathered the love filled crowns and headed back to the others from their secret spot, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, but I wanted to do some Tubbo and Dream soft moments 
> 
> I need more ideas for this Au, as I have the characters but situations are escaping me
> 
> (also note they aren't blood brothers but they see each other as brothers)


End file.
